


Outside

by Jathis



Series: Techie and Matt [22]
Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7251559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Techie makes progress</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outside

Matt woke up from his nap to find Techie inches from his face, eyes zooming in and out on his face. He blinked, waiting patiently for the redhead to say something. Techie was full of odd little habits. This was hardly the weirdest of all of them.

"Can we have an adventure?" Techie asked.

He chuckled, nodding his head. "What kind?" he asked.

"I thought that maybe we could go for a walk outside today."

Matt raised an eyebrow at that. Techie willingly going outside of the apartment building was rare. "Oh?"

Techie blushed, looking down at the ground. "We don't have to if you don't want to," he added quickly, toying with the bottom of his shirt.

"I want to," he promised. He watched the way Techie let out a sigh of relief. "Why do you want to go outside?"

"I want to try and...and go out more often, you know? Is that okay?"

Matt pulled him in close, kissing him on the forehead. "Go at the pace that is comfortable for you," he said, "don't push yourself too much, okay?"

"Okay," Techie promised.


End file.
